Just a phone call away
by AznHubby
Summary: Percy had finally his dream job as a CEO. But the seaweed that he is, forgets the job is in Hawaii. A state that is half-way across the country and is over sea. But shockingly, Annabeth lets him go to Hawaii. This will put Percy and Annabeth to the test. To see if Percy keeps his word, and to see if Annabeth will not be a complete nut when he comes back
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a phone call away

Chapter One

By: AznhubbyxD

_Prologue:_

_Percy had taken a interview concerning his dream job. Little does he realize that his job is in a different state across the country. The Seaweed Brain that he is, takes the job without realizing how far away it is from Annabeth. Before the flight to Hawaii, Annabeth is venting her feelings towards him about the mistakes that he just made. Annabeth couldn't help but cry in her boyfriends arms. Before Percy left for his plane, he writes his new phone number on a peice of paper and hands it to her. Handing the paper to her saying, "__**If you ever need me to come back Annie, I'm just a phone call away" Without saying anything else, Annabeth kisses Percy for the last time. **_

_**"I love you soo much Percy, don't ever fall in love with another girl. I'll be waiting in New York for you." **_

_**"I promise Annie, I love you too". **__With tear running down from both of their faces, they finally let go of each other. This is where their story begins.._

Percy's POV:

It's been 9 years since Annabeth and I have started dating.

Those 9 years were the best years of my life. I spent every minute with her. But now, I feel even more distant from her than ever before.

Ever since I have gotten my dream job of being the CEO of the surfing company in Hawaii, she hasn't talk to me since. I even gave her my new phone number so that we could talk everyday.

Did she forget I gave her my new phone number? Well, she was crying soo much on that day, she probably threw it away with all her tissures. No , she wouldn't do that.

She's a daughter of Athena. They don't ever forget about stuff. Especially important stuff. I really hope she phones me soon. I'm longing to hear her voice..

Annabeth's POV:

Percy was my everything. Percy and I have been dating for 9 years.

We've spent every minute together. Now, he's gone. I miss seeing him everyday. I muss his sea green eyes. I miss his hugs, his messy hair that I always play with. I miss kissing his salty lips. I miss everything about him.

I could have stop him from going to Hawaii.. but I didn't want to ruin his dream of being a CEO. That would've been selfish of me.

I said quietly, "At least I have his phone number.." As I checked my pockets.. I felt a sudden chill that went through the back of my spine.

"Where did I put it?!" I said angrily.

"Screw it... I have a good memory. I'll phone Percy when I get home. Hopefully he'll answer." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Percy's POV:

The plane ride sucked from the beginning to the end. The person beside me wouldn't stop complaining how lousy the service was on the plane. Also the guy snores LOUD. By loud, I mean when a bomb drops on a city and makes the sound of the impact.. THAT'S HOW LOUD HE SNORED. So I didnt fall asleep at all. I was suprised that everyone else on the plane slept like a baby. Soo, all night I thought of Annabeth.

You know that warm feeling that you get when think of good memories with the person you love the most in the world? I had that feeling all night long. Butterflies were flying every-where in my stomach. Thinking of Annabeth made the plane trip 10x better. It would be a 1000x better if Annabeth was right beside me right now. I would rather have her sleeping on my shoulder besides the "snore master". I would have played with her blonde hair while she slept.

"Ughh... I shouldn't have left New York." I said quietly. But I am taking this job for me and Annabeth. After I make enough money to buy engage-ment rings, I want to have kids with her. I know its sound cheesy, but it sounds good to me.

As the sun rised over the horizon, I quietly said underneath my breath, "Good morning Annie.. I love you. Make sure you phone me soon."

"Good morning to you too..." that snoring idiot thought I was talking to him.

"Oh, just shut up.." I said as I quietly knocked him out.

Annabeth's POV:

After I left the air-port. I decied to take a little train ride around New York City. I always like taking the train because it's where Percy and I mostly cuddled when we go somewhere in New York.

But on the train, there always some kind of people, that look just plain gay. I think there called "Swag fags"? That's what Percy would call them.

Percy also said that those "swag fags" don't need water to survive in this world. Since Percy was the Son of the Sea God, Percy would always lose it when he saw those people.

Percy and I both know that those kind of people always aim for the couples. I don't why they do that, but I think their like girls. They always want something they don't already have. So I saw those kind of people today, and of course they go straight towards me.

I don't where the phrase "blondes are soo dumb" come from. But I am not that kind of blonde. I am the smart, cute, violent, and very protective blonde. But most people don't know about that me.

So, as those people walked towards me. They think that I am that dumb blonde. But boy, they are so WRONG.

They always came in groups of 2-5 people. And theres always a leader. Of course the leader comes to me first.

"So where is your boyfriend blondie?" the leader said.

"Umm.. I don't know. He said he had to go say something..." I tried my best to do in a dumb blonde voice. I wanted to burst out laughing but something held me back.

"Well, what's your name babe?" as he sat down right beside me and put his arm around me. He smelled a mix of ciggerates and cologne.

_He fell for it. _As I said in my mind.

"Well my name is none of your busniess.." As I un-wrapped his arm around me and judo-fliped him. Well, then his "posse" started to fight me 4 against 1.

"Seems fair." I said out loud. "BRING IT!"

They all charged towards me like a bunch of idiots. One at a time, I flipped them, punch them, pinned them down, and tied all of them including the leader, onto a near-by pole.

" I don't need my boyfriend to protect me. We need each other to protect each other. UNDERSTAND?!" I said at the top of my lungs.

They all trembled in fear when I gave them my famous death glare.

"Now, if you excuse me.. I have a boyfriend to call."


End file.
